Unconditional
by D0nQuix0te
Summary: When Emmett finds Rosalie inspecting herself in the mirror once again, he decides to tell her exactly why he loves her. “Do you know what unconditional love is?” he asked. Emmett/Rosalie.


**My first Twilight fanfiction. :) I admit, I never thought I would do Emmett/Rosalie as my first pairing, but hey, the muses are bizarre sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: I **_**wish**_** I owned the characters of Twilight…they're so pretty.**

**Thanks to my beta, xLady-Helenax.

* * *

**

Unconditional

"Do you know what unconditional love is?"

Rosalie Cullen lifted her eyes and noticed Emmett in the reflection of the mirror in front of her. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, and a strange look in his eyes. Rosalie looked down immediately, ashamed that she had been caught inspecting her visage once again. She could hear him breathing softly, and she could feel his eyes on her back.

"Unconditional?" she asked. "Of course I know what it is."

Now she heard his soft footfalls creeping up behind her, almost silently. If it weren't for her exceptional hearing, she would not have noticed the movement at all.

"I don't think you do," he remarked.

Emmett was behind her, and she could feel his breath on her perfect, shiny hair. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in Emmett's sweet scent.

"What are you talking about," she scoffed quietly. "Unconditional, absolute, without conditions or limitations," she replied, showing off the thorough definition of the word. She turned to look at him, and he immediately put an arm around her waist, pulling her body against his.

"Those are just words. You may be able to define it, but can you understand it?"

"Emmett, it would be great if you started making sense sometime soon," Rosalie said softly, leaning her head down on his solid chest. She felt this torso shake when he chuckled at her comment.

"I love you," he said, then kissed the top of her head.

Rosalie frowned, confused about the sudden change in conversation. "I know," she told him. "I love you as well."

Emmett smiled. "Do you know why I love you?" he asked her quietly. Rosalie lapsed into silent contemplation for a moment, before shrugging in resignation.

"There are many reasons," Emmett told her. "You are perfect for me; I could not live without you."

The woman in his arms shivered at his words, and pressed herself closer to him.

"You make me feel at ease," he continued. "Nothing is more comfortable for me than spending time with you. You are sweet and gentle, and you always know how I'm feeling without even asking. It may sound sappy, Rosalie, my dear, but you complete me." He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. He ran his hand down Rosalie's hair softly, soothing her.

"I knew when I first laid eyes on you after I had been turned. The way you looked at me, it was as though you understood me before you had even spoken to me. I was stunned by your presence, and I knew instantly that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, no matter how long it ended up being," he said with a grin.

Rosalie stood completely still, in a state of mild shock. Emmett didn't talk like this very often. They had always been a casual couple, since they were always pretending to be siblings. The only chance they really got to live like a married couple was then they went on trips for awhile, leaving the rest of the Cullen family behind.

She felt like she was going to fall over. No matter how graceful she was, Emmett's words physically shook her. She'd always known that she loved him, and he loved her, but hearing him come right out and explain exactly why he loved her, was something new. Slowly, she moved her hand to grip his arm, insuring that she could remain standing.

They stood there silently for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. Rosalie knew she was fortunate to have Emmett. Though the life of a vampire was not one that she had chosen for herself, having Emmett there made it worthwhile. Without him, she wasn't sure where she would be. Carlisle and the rest of the family were great to her and had helped her lead the life of a vampire with morals, but Emmett was her rock, her foundation, the one who kept her alive and rejuvenated.

Suddenly, Rosalie found her voice. She lifted her head a little so that she could speak properly. "What does this have to do with unconditional love?" she asked.

Emmett moved then, turning Rosalie back to the mirror while keeping his arms around her. She looked at her reflection once again, this time with her lover behind her. She inspected Emmett's face, looking for some indication on his feelings so she could decipher his thoughts.

"You are stunningly beautiful," Emmett told her simply. Rosalie noted his tone of voice; it was flat, as though he was merely stating a proven fact. "There's no doubt about it," he added, and then he bent his neck so that he could kiss her on the cheek from behind.

Rosalie blushed a little, touched by what Emmett was saying. Being beautiful was important to her, and she was pleased that Emmett was satisfied with her.

"The thing is," Emmett continued. "Your beauty doesn't change how I love you."

Rosalie was still as she watched their reflections. She wasn't sure she understood what Emmett was saying, but she couldn't bring herself to comment, so she waited, hoping he would say more.

"It's because I love you unconditionally," Emmett supplied. "No matter what you look like, you are my companion because of how our personalities work with each other. Do you see now?"

Rosalie shrugged, still looking at their faces in the mirror. She didn't know what to make of this conversation; it wasn't a subject she was used to discussing. She supposed she understood what Emmett meant, but the intense feeling he was presenting her with was one she had not experienced before. All her human life, she had been told she was pretty, she had turned the heads of most men in the street, and her parents had fawned over her, calling her pet names such as "Angel". To have someone tell her that none of it made a difference, that there was much more to her then a pretty face was almost unbelievable.

The two of them had been together for many years; in fact they had become lovers and stayed that way longer than most human couples. Rosalie could not imagine her life without Emmett beside her. There had been the time before they had met, but Rosalie didn't like to think about it, as it was a time of pain and suffering for her, while she struggled to remain sane. She had been angry at the time, full of rage at a human man whom had wronged her, and confused about how life would be for her in the future. In the midst of her despair, suddenly Emmett had appeared, bringing the light with him. Rosalie knew that they had already reached a very strong union after all these years and so it was hard for her to believe that their bond could deepen, but Emmett was standing behind her now, proving her thoughts wrong.

"I see," was all she could manage. Emmett's reflection smiled.

"I'll always love you, 'kay?" he told her lightly. She nodded in return, still looking, unblinking, at the mirror in front of them.

Emmett loved Rosalie a lot. He really did. He wanted the best for her, and if there was anything he could do to make her long life better, he would do it. He wanted nothing more than for her to understand how strongly he felt about her and that he would never leave her for anything or anyone. He wanted her to know that he loved her unconditionally, and that wasn't about to change.

Rosalie closed her eyes and leaned back against Emmett once again, relaxing against his chest. Emmett smiled, and closed his eyes as well. They lapsed into silence again, falling into a world where only the two of them existed, and everything around them did not matter.

All Rosalie could see was Emmett, and that was all she needed to see. Nothing else mattered, aside from his presence, his face, and his arms around her. She felt at peace then, knowing that she didn't need to see herself, only him, and things would be okay. There was more to their relationship then them being two attractive vampires. They supported each other emotionally as well as physically. For once, Rosalie did not see the amount of love that she and Emmett had for each other, she felt it. She understood it.

Her eyes shot open, and the room around them was back, but still she only focused on Emmett. She turned around in his arms and gazed intently at his face. He watched her curiously.

"Unconditional love," she whispered. "Absolute devotion, without conditions or limitations, no matter what. No factor can change it. I understand, Emmett. Thank you."

Before Emmett could reply, Rosalie pushed herself up on the tips of her feet and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave me some feedback! **

**-D0nQuix0te **


End file.
